greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinestro
History Origin A native of the planet Korugar in space sector 1417 (as the Guardians designate space), Thaal Sinestro was initially considered to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns, but as the years passed, he became more and more fixated not simply on protecting the magenta-skinned Korugarians, but on preserving order in their society. Eventually he concluded that the best way to accomplish this was to conquer them, and to rule the planet as a dictator. The Greatest Green Lantern Sinestro was originally the greatest Green Lantern that the Corps ever had. He had the skill, discipline, and courage to take on any crisis that may occur. He was also known for having the most orderly sector in the cosmos. He first met Hal Jordan in Hal's first few days as a Green Lantern when Jordan saved the entire Green Lantern Corps from a creature that was devouring all of Oa. Since he had all the power of the Oan power battery, it did not take as much skill as it did the power that he had. They never actually met, but Sinestro was aware of Hal's existence at this moment. Shortly after this crisis, Sinestro was ordered by the Guardians to train Hal in the ways of the Green Lanterns. Dictator of Korugar On their first diplomatic assignment, Hal proved to be reckless and Sinestro believed that he was a waste of his time. Then upon returning to his homeplanet of Korugar, they were met with very much opposition and Hal discovered that Sinestro forced his planet to worship him and that he had a very strict and unjust set of rules. After being gone so long, Korugar's citizens rebelled and Sinestro lost control. After a short battle, Hal knocked some sense into Sinestro and he realized that he must hide for the Guardians will punish both of them. After hiding in one of Earth's prisons with Hal Jordan, Oan manhunters brought him in to Oa and he was tried. After Hal testified against him, Sinestro swore revenge against Hal and the Corps right before he was imprisoned in the Oan power battery. This was the beginning of his insanity. Imprisonment After being converted into energy inside the Oan power battery, Sinestro waited for the opportune moment to strike back. In the battery, Sinestro also spoke with Parallax, the yellow impurity in all Green Lantern rings. When Parallax gained control of Hal Jordan and turned him insane, Sinestro knew that his time was near. Eventually after defeating the entire Green Lantern Corps in his attempt to drain the power of the Oan power battery, it came down to Hal and the Guardians. In their sted, the Guardians released Sinestro to fight against Hal as the lesser of two evils. Much verbal torture occurred on Sinestro's part and he even enraged Hal Jordan,the greatest Green Lantern ever, to have a bloodlust. A great battle ensued and both sides had their attacks hit, but Hal was winning. Eventually it came down to a one-on-one with no rings and Sinestro did what was necessary to bring Jordan over the edge, he allowed him to snap his neck. After this, Hal gains the power of the battery, goes on a rampage as Parallax, and is eventually defeated. After this, he becomes the new host of the Spectre while his real body was elsewhere. Return of Parallax thumb|right|150px|The return of Sinestro It turns out that Sinestro survived and he returned to torture Kyle Rayner at the same time that Parallax returned. He revealed himself to be the one behind all of the Green Lantern's torments and problems, but now he chose to take direct action. After soundly defeating Kyle Rayner in the JLA watchtower, Green Arrow managed to fire one Green Lantern arrow from Hal's old ring. He was also beaten by Sinestro and his apparent new power over fear given to him by Parallax. This power coincided with his yellow power ring and it gave him a new charge that surpassed any Green Lantern's. Due to other circumstances, Hal Jordan returned to his old body and was smashed by Sinestro through a wall with a fear powered blast from his power ring. Soon they were in intense battle and Sinestro once again taunted him and tried to bring him over the edge while truly fighting to win, though Hal mentioned that he couldn't hear a word he was saying anyway. In the midst of battle, Kyle Rayner returned and aided Hal in his battle against Sinestro. To end the battle, Hal and Sinestro both swung at each other and their rings clashed. Hal won the clash, smashing Sinestro's ring into pieces. As a failsafe int he ring, Sinestro instantly teleported back to the Antimatter Universe of Qward, he said, "Heh... Jordan... Welcome back." The Secret Society of Super-Villains After some time passed, Sinestro joined Lex Luthor's new Secret Society and was responsible for the apparent but uncertain murder of the Freedom Fighters' Uncle Sam. During the Battle at Metropolis, Sinestro was easily captured by Hal Jordan and received the same treatment as the rest of the Society. Sinestro Corps One year later, he Sinestro established his own Sinestro Corps, which served in direct opposition to the Green Lantern Corps, using yellow rings instead of green rings. Sinestro masterminded a massive attack plan against the Green Lantern Corps in an event that has come to be known as the Sinestro Corps War. Sinestro's motives behind instigating the war was to manipulate the Guardians into allowing the Green Lantern Corps members to use lethal force in combat - an ability that has always been restricted in the past. The Green Lanterns proved victorious over the Sinestro Corps and Hal Jordan faced Sinestro in physical combat on Earth. Jordan defeated Sinestro and placed him in a Sciencell back on Oa where he sits on Death Row. Rise of the Red Lanterns When sentencing finally came down, Sinestro was to be publicly executed on his homeworld of Korugar. The prisoner transport to the planet was to be secret and granted tight security. A guard consisting of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kilowog, Salakk, other corps members and three Alpha Lanterns was to make the trip. The task was uneventful until the group was ambushed by a contigent of Sinestro Corps members seeking to free Sinestro. They were in turn attacked in a ambush by Atrocitus and his newly formed Red Lantern Corps. They then kidnapped Sinestro and what corps members that were still alive to sacrifice in a blood ritual to reign in the beginning of their campaign of rage. thumb|left|175px|Sinestro captured On Ysmault, Atrocitus revealed that his corps was formed out of hatred for Sinestro and his corps of fear. Sinestro tried to explain that the red light was uncontrollable and that it would only turn the people who used it into savage beasts. Atrocitus tried to torture Sinestro by butchering the captured members of the Sinestro Corps in front of him but Sinestro remained unphased. It was then that Atrocitus revealed that he knew Sinestro's deepest secret; that he had a daughter on Korugar. Hal Jordan arrived on a mission from the Blue Lantern Corps to rescue Sinestro as he would be essential during the "Blackest Night". The Red Lanterns attacked Hal and seemed to be on the verge of triumph when loyalists to Sinestro arrived, breaking Sinestro free and returning his ring. In the middle of the battle, Sinestro killed Laira, a former Green Lantern now turned Red. In a mindless rage, Hal attacked Sinestro and tried to kill him but before he could use the now legal lethal force of the ring, Laira's Red Lantern ring slipped onto Hal's finger, transforming him into a Red Lantern. The Blue Lanterns manage to save Hal from his senseless anger while Sinestro and his loyalists fleed. Rebuilding The Sinestro Corps They journeyed to Qward where it was revealed that there was a second central power battery hidden underground, the first having been destroyed on Earth. Sinestro told them to go to Zamaron and free the captured Sinestro Corps members such as Kryb and Karu-Sil and then they would go get back at Mongul II for trying to overthrow him. thumb|right|Sinestro reveals Natu's lineage|175px First though, Sinestro went to Korugar, now knowing that the Red Lanterns were aware he had a daughter. When he arrived, he incapacitated Iolande and then spoke to Green Lantern Soranik Natu. He explained to her that he was her real father and that she was his daughter. When he was a Green Lantern, long ago he helped raise her but after arguments with her mother, was forced to leave. Soranik denied this information to be true and Sinestro merely told her to believe what she wanted but that Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns might be looking for her. He then departed for Zamaron. On his way to Zamaron, Sinestro stopped on Ungara to visit Abin Sur's grave. While there, he spoke through his ring with Sinestro Corps member Tekik. He made sure to remind Tekik, who was a robot, to jam their transmissions as the Star Sapphires may be able to intercept their messages due to having some Sinestro Corps rings in their possession. Sinestro's loyalists made their move, attempting to release their female comrades from their crystal prisons. The Sapphires valiantly battled them and the two Corps' feud erupted into a great battle. Sinestro arrived a short time after the battle began, confronting Carol Ferris and telling her that she was a bit far away from home. The two dueled, Sinestro taunting Carol about her hopeless love for Hal and how Hal never showed her anything in return for her love. Sinestro's insults only feuled Carol's anger and she told Sinestro that she knew even he had love deep in his heart. She trapped him in one of the Star Sapphire conversion crystals where Sinestro was forced to relive memories of being with the love of his life, Arin Sur, Abin's sister. Sinestro fought the conversion and broke free from the crystal. He ferociously attacked Carol, his anger flaring from having such a personal thing shoved in his face. In his mindless rage, Sinestro lectured Carol on having better things to do such as stopping Mongul from creating a civil war within his corps. Before he was able to finish her off though, they were ambushed by deceased Sinestro Corps members wearing Black Power Rings. The Black Lanterns killed a Sinestro Corps member and then Amon Sur, now weilding one of the rings of death, explained how Qward was under attack by the now ressurected Weaponers of Qward. Sinestro battled feverishly against Amon and the Black Lanterns but was being outmatched until Hal Jordan arrived with Indigo-1, a wielder of the indigo light of compassion. Hal revealed that because will was at the center of the spectrum, if you combined any other light with green, the Black Lanterns could be destroyed. They took advantage of this, fighting the Black Lanterns with everything they had until two Black Rings flew onto the two people who formed the heart of the Star Sapphire's Central Power Battery. Once they were loose, Zamaron was compromised and Sinestro, Hal, Carol, and Indigo-1 fled. Indigo teleported them someplace only Sinestro recognized immediately, Korguar. He questioned Indigo on her intentions but she said that she only wanted to get all of the leaders of the lights to band together to defeat the Black Lantern threat and that for Sinestro to do that, he'd have to defeat his rival. Sinestro didn't get a chance to pursue his questioning, as she teleported him to the capital of the planet, right in front of Mongul. The two battled over who should rule the Sinestro Corps with Mongul having the upperhand in brute strength but just when he thought he was about to claim victory, Sinestro revealed a backup plan he had put in the Qwardian rings in case something like this happened. He activated it and Mongul's yellow rings turned on him, impaling him with yellow blade constructs. With Mongul close to death, Sinestro transported his Central Battery from Qward to Korguar, dropping it onto Mongul before placing him inside, threatening that he wouldn't kill him now, as he'd only be revived by the black rings, but after this was all over, he would end his life. Sinestro then retook command of his corps. The Blackest Night Following him retaking control of the Sinestro Corps, Sinestro sought to become the leader of the campaign against the Blackest Night, however, he was contested in this position by Hal Jordan. Later, Sinestro sought to acquire allies against the Black Lantern Corps and suggested finding Atrocitus though Jordan believed Saint Walker was a better option. Sinestro decided to yield on this occasion and accompanied Jordan, Ferris and Indigo to Odym which was under attack by the Orange Lantern Corps. Working together, they managed to fight off Agent Orange's constructs and get the aid of Saint Walker. They later travelled to the Vega System where the group succeeded in saving both Atrocitus and Larfleeze from Black Lanterns. When Atrocitus woke up from his injury, he immediately attacked Sinestro and sought to get his revenge against the Korugarian. He was restrained until Ganthet and Sayd arrived whereupon the Red Lantern turned his rage against them but was stopped before he could harm the two former Guardians. They ultimately managed to convince Atrocitus to aid them in defeating the Black Lantern Corps whereupon they attempted to enlist Agent Orange's aid. At first, they failed and Sinestro threatened the Orange Lantern by saying he would detonate Blink Bombs on Okaara and destroy his possessions but this did not have the intended result. Ultimately, it took Sayd promising herself as the Orange Lantern Corps Guardian in exchange for Larfleezes help. But soon after that, Agent Orange demanded his hunger being sated to which Atrocitus threatened to kill him and thus find the next host of the Orange Light of Avarice which Sinestro agreed but Saint Walker believed that the power of greed was at work. To combat it, he used the Blue Light of Hope to sate Larfleeze's hunger and he joined them as Indigo teleported them to Ryut; the last known location of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Once there, Atrocitus revealed the origin of his world and his failure in stopping the destruction to it by the Manhunters. The demonic alien vowed to make the Guardians pay once the threat of the Blackest Night was over to which Sinestro vowed to aid him though the Red Lantern spurned his offer. After charging their respective powers, the group teleported to Earth which was where the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been teleported to as well as the mastermind of the Blackest Night had manifested. There, Nekron had taken form and intended to destroy all life in the universe. The various Lantern Corps attempted to combine their energies to destroy the Lord of the Unliving but this only empowered him further and allowed him to send Black Power Rings to forcibly take resurrected heroes as hosts thus turning them into Black Lanterns. Outnumbered, Ganthet revealed a secret program within all Power Rings which allowed them to be duplicated and seek Deputies. Sinestro's Qwardian ring was thus duplicated and took Scarecrow as its user and inducted him into the Sinestro Corps as a deputy. With their new allies, the group fought against the undead masses of Black Lanterns until the arrival of the Black Lantern Spectre. His great power threatened to destroy the group until Jordan decided to unleash the Parallax Entity. At first, Sinestro sought to be the creatures host but Jordan believed his special connection was needed in order to control the fear elemental. Once unleashed, Parallax fought against Spectre and freed him from the possession of the Black Lantern Crispus Allen. However, both Parallax and the Spectre began to fight one another as the Spirit of Vengeance sought to destroy the fear entity. Carol Ferris later used her power to separate Jordan from Parallax leaving the fear elemental without a host and thus vulnerable. At this stage, Sinestro attempted to bond with Parallax in order to preserve it but it was suddenly teleported against its will by some unknown force. Later, the Spectre was defeated by Nekron who was ready to begin the next stage of his plans. Shortly after this event, Lex Luthor was overwhelmed by the power of greed and attacked Scarecrow in order to claim his Power Ring as well as attempted to take every Lantern Corps ring. He was ultimately stopped and defeated but the confusion allowed Nekron to kill an Oan and use its energy to uncover the location of the Life Entity. As the creature was the embodiment of all sentient life, its pain was transferred to all living beings. It was then that Ganthet revealed the greatest lie the Guardians had perpetuated on the universe. They had claimed that all life began on Oa and whilst they were the oldest living beings in the universe, life did not begin on their world but on Earth. In order to protect the Entity, they decided to hide its origin and created a grand lie of their own supremacy. After hearing this, Sinestro became angered as he believed that the Oans were responsible for the downfall of Abin Sur by their actions and wounded Ganthet in his rage until he was stopped. Later, they observed that the Life Entity did not seem to protect itself from Nekron's assault whereupon Jordan believed it was similar to the Ion Entity in that it needed a host. The Green Lantern attempted to become the host but was stopped by Sinestro who claimed it was his destiny to stop the Blackest Night and prove that he was the greatest Lantern of all. Diving into the sentient manifestation of all life, Thaal Sinestro was turned into the White Lantern where a voice said that his destiny awaited. thumb|right|350px|White Lantern No More Now a White Lantern, Sinestro dubbed himself the new and only Guardian of the Universe. He battled thousands of Black Lanterns who had targeted him now that he was emitting such life. Nekron managed to deal a great and seemingly fatal blow to Sinestro with his scythe but it was clear that with the power of the entity of life, Sinestro could not be defeated so easily. He was healed by the entity and then continued his duel with Nekron. He seemed to be evenly matched with the lord of death, fighting him one on one. He managed to outmatch Nekron it seemed, tearing out the fiend's heart. Sinestro seemed a bit dissapointed with how easy it was to defeat his enemy. However, Nekron proved to be more than just one corpse. One of the Black Lanterns picked up his scythe and immediately, Nekron rose again. The moment he reformed, Nekron plunged a hand into Sinestro's chest, attempting to pry the entity out of him. The other colored corps attempted to help Sinestro by blasting Nekron with a barrage of beams but it proved useless. Nekron tore Sinestro away from the entity of life by force. Sinestro was rescued by Carol and witnessed the defeat of Nekron and the resurrection of a number of former Black Lanterns. Powers and Abilities Powers Fear Attunement: possibly due to being trapped in the central power battery and connecting at a fundamental level with Parallax, Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. Abilities Indomitable Will: he possesses tremendous ability to overcome fear. Intimidation: he possesses tremendous ability to instill fear. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Trained at the Oan Citadel, Sinestro is an able-bodied combatant, though he rarely resorts to physical attacks, preferring instead to use his Qwardian power ring for offensive manuevers. Strength Average: Sinestro possesses the strength level of an average adult male Korugaran who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses * A man obsessed with order and control, Sinestro keeps a tight leash on his emotions. On the rare occasion he's pushed to the edge, he flies into a rage, such as the rebellion on Korugar, his incarceration by the Guardians, and Carol Ferris' revelation of his relationship with Arin Sur. Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery Former Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery *White Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring Former Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring *White Lantern Power Ring Notes *The characters full name has been revealed to be "Thaal Sinestro" which is a nod to Green Lantern: First Flight where he identifies himself as that name to Jordan in the cartoon movie. Trivia *Sinestro's name is reminiscent of the Latin sinister, a word literally meaning 'left hand' but also having connotations in English of 'evil'. Accordingly, Sinestro is one of the minority of Power Ring users that use thier ring left-handed. See Also *Sinestro/Gallery In Other Media *Sinestro was a regular villain on the Superfriends cartoon during the Challenge of the Superfriends season. *Sinestro appeared in the Superman The Animated Series episode In Brightest Day.... He also appeared several times during the Justice League animated series, and once in Static Shock. *Sinestro will be featured in the upcoming live-action adaptation The ''Green Lantern. '' Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sinestro_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/sinestro/29-10448/ Category:Sinestro Corps Members Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former White Lantern Corps Members